


Five people Sean doesn't need in his band

by lalejandra



Category: Empires (Band)
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Transformative Works Welcome, five things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-08-09
Packaged: 2019-07-17 14:15:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16097312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalejandra/pseuds/lalejandra





	Five people Sean doesn't need in his band

1\. Alfred. It's okay, man. They can get another bassist. It's not a big deal. You have to live your own life. Go! Do what you need to do. We'll always love you. It's cool.

2\. Connor. He was always going to be a temp, and, anyway, his fucking fashion makes the rest of them look like hobos. Plus Sean doesn't really like how Tom looks at this guy.

3\. Harrison. Dude, you're a big blue ball. Roll where thou wilt. Sean gets it.

4\. Ryan. Oh, god, dude, just fuck you. Fuck you and how you just leave with no word and how you don't answer your phone and how you fucked the band, and fuck how you don't care and fuck how you just want to make money and not _music_ , and -- and just fuck all of it. _Sean doesn't need you._.

5\. Sammy. Sammy wasn't Sean's idea anyway, and he can't stay on-beat, he can barely count to four, and he scares their fans away, and if he doesn't stop leering at Max, Sean might actually punch him, and, oh, God, Sean misses Ryan so bad it _hurts_.

Bonus +1: Julio goes where he wants and does what he wants, but when Sean says, "Dude, we need you," the guy is on a plane and in the studio within 48 hours. It's not like he's Tom or Max, but maybe Sean is willing to talk about having someone officially be in the band again now. Maybe.

  



End file.
